The invention relates to a device for carrying out a linear displacement of two shafts positioned parallel to each other, each of which is at least indirectly connected to a main cogwheel, wherein the two main cogwheels are mounted for reciprocatory displacement along a straight guide rail.
Devices of the kind described above are known in the art in a number of different forms. All of the prior devices, however, exhibit the drawback that phase locking between the two main cogwheels is lost when the two main cogwheels move away from each other when there is a lateral displacement of a second main cogwheel with respect to a first main cogwheel.